Bluetooth low energy (BLE) and radio technology can be used for robust location tracking. For example, such technology can be used in commercial situations to augment shopping trips in malls and airports by offering relevant suggestions or coupons, or to support experiences in stadiums during sports events. In order to track devices based on BLE or radio signals, conventional tracking systems interpolate the signal strengths observed for each device, essentially using signal strength as a distance cue.